Charlotte Anderson
Charlotte Anderson is a Dreamer, it seems like she had the control over wind, but there's no clues so far to what sin she has. She has a bubbly personality but also inncredibly naive and trusting, seeing how she so eagerly and happily greets strangers. She is of fifteen years of age. Apperance Charlotte is a petite girl for her age. she is an albino with the signature red eyes and straight white hair that is decorated with a pink ribbon to the side. She dresses up in a long white shirt that is decorated with a heart with wings and a ring, the shirt reaches for the wrists to midway down her upper thigh. Her jeans reach a little past her knees. Charlotte wears a pair of red knee socks and pink boots. City Life Charlotte is the daughter and only child of two business parents, they are most often working leaving her alone. She one day created Momo-Ken to cure her loneliness, to her it became a pet to her, one that she loved dearly. Over time she made two more denizens, Tekaru and Belina, both she loved like older siblings. Charlotte began to dedicate her time to making friends with as many people as she could so no one would be lonely like she once was. Due to her sin this is somewhat hindered, she can collapse in a middle of a conversation or even before it begins. If she falls unconscious it’s normally Tekaru who grabs her. Quest for Ballz Charlotte was first featured in Quest for Ballz, she was seen floating acorss the ocean in a cardboardbox with Momo-Ken , her odd flying cabbit thing, that she loves like a pet. It's unkown where she is heading to but she has landed on the island of Singing Cacti. She was found on the shores by Petal. He noticed her box on the shores and opened it up and he was promptly attacked by Momo-Ken. Charlotte was enthusiatic about Momo-Ken and Ikuto being best friends, unaware that Ghost was a tad weary about it all. It was her idea to throw a party for Pixie, much to Pan's annoyance, luckily it was an over all sucess but that was probally due to Ghost tying up Pan and locking him up in a closet for hours. She lives completely obvious to Petal's crush and advances on her, she didnt even know what the hell a date was until Alpha explained it to her. She ships Piko and Alpha together, for whatever reason, finding them cute one supposes. Due to her lacking grasp on what romance is she had no idea when Petal challanged Alpha to a fight it was becasue of her. Durring the preperations to storm Helene's base Petal asked her to be his girlfriend, she had no idea what he was talking about. None the less when Helene was corned and two of the wishes were made, Pixie used the last one to stop the girl by asking the dragon to give all of Helene's Denizens to Charlotte. This took her and Tekaru by surprise but the wish was granted and now she is the dreamer of Elisa and her 'sisters' giving them an adopted status in the family. Charlotte then requested if she could live in Pixie's estate, which she agreed to much to her reluctance. Pre-Candy Zombie As of now Charlotte is struggling with her eight denizens, Juliet is her newest sister and there are Helene's four. They constantly seem to either fight or mope around despite her attemps to be friendly to the point its starting to get at her. Trivia *Charlotte's name orginated from the Witch Charlotte from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and the delicious Charlotte cake dessert. *The character was orginally intended to be normal size but it was later desided she should be shorter like Tigra from Toradora *Charlotte was created in the combined efforts of Minawa and Ghost. *Charlotte's birthday is January 29th, making her an Aquarius. Category:Hero Category:Dreamer